


The Trip They Wish They Could Forget

by GslMcCall



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Canon Compliant, Eventual Posner/Scripps, Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Subtle Dakin/Irwin, Swearing, obvious band references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: The Boys go on a mid-week field trip to Fountains Abbey, Riveaulx Abbey and Whitby Abbey. However although the boys have a fun few nights planned, the trip takes a much more sinister turn. The boys are clever and realise something is seriously up, because of a very odd turn of events, but will they figure out what?





	1. A Trip with a Lifetime of Unprecedented Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning and spoilers in the tags, have tagged as I feel appropriate! (Basically to cover my arse! Feel free to let me know if I need more or less.)  
Be warned this story is dark and crosses a line even further than Bennett did, I believe anyways. Also know this will not be to everyone's taste, but I thought that publishing this would add to the 'subjunctive' of the source material! (Play or film it's the same cast and kudos if you get 'that' reference!)  
The actions of characters taken within this fic, I DO NOT CONDONE! Even though I know this is a work of fiction, I still think it's important to stress that. I'm not sure why my brain came up with this idea, but I think this is the darkest fic I've written. So normally at this point I would say enjoy, but I don't think that applies here. I just hope the idea behind this can be appreciated and address an issue that is still relevant today.

And they were off. Posner humming Sing As We Go as the bus left the school premises. Dakin groaned, rolling his eyes and Scripps smiled at the choice of tune. The rest of the boys discussing the Abbey ruins that awaited them on their mid-week school trip. The one that Hector had insisted upon joining, which had put some of the boys, namely Dakin on edge. Even though the two night field trip was Irwin and Totty's, it was one final trip for the History Boys, and Hector had been apart of their journey as much as Dorothy had, so it only seemed fair.

By the time they'd arrived at the hostel and their dorm, the boys were running riot from a sugar rush. They were all sharing two large beds, that had been destroyed no more than five minutes after their arrival. Hector and Irwin were situated in the rooms either side of the boys' dorm, Totty being in an entirely different wing of the hostel not wanting to deal with the boys until she absolutely had to.

Now it was getting late, and both teachers could still hear the boys shouting and screaming, so they decided to put their plan into action a little earlier than anticipated. Surprisingly when the teachers entered, only Rudge, Timms, Lockwood and Crowther were out of bed chasing one another around with pillows. The other four were in the bed closest to the door, reading, reciting and revising. Dakin engaged in a conversation with Scripps about the bedside bible he was reading, Akthar revising Shakespeare with Posner reciting 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. With all that was going on, no one had noticed the teachers arrival until Irwin coughed. Lockwood yelped, covering his mouth with his hand, so he threw the pillow that had previously been in his hand into the ceiling light.

"Boys will you please settle down, it's getting late and you have to be up early in the morning!" Irwin stated attempting to look at each of them as he spoke, but his eyes lingered on Dakin, who was staring him down.

"What Mr Irwin is saying rather politely is get your arses into bed! We have a surprise for you boys!" Hector demanded a little too eagerly. Scripps raised his eyebrows at Dakin, as he moved further down the bed. Lockwood chucked Akthar out of his current space as everyone else clambered into their allotted places on each bed. Crowther laid on his side, furthest from the door, Akthar beside him but sat on the end of the bed, Rudge laid with his hands behind his head and Timms sat up against the headboard looking a little uncomfortable. Dakin laid out like a Greek God, arm behind his head, on his side. Scripps sat up with his arm leaning on his leg, studying his teachers closely. Lockwood sat up against the headboard and Posner was closest to the door, on his side and attempting to copy Dakin but failing, miserably.

"Now is everybody comfortable?" Irwin stated smugly, continuing to stare Dakin down. 

"Oooo sir you going to read us a bedtime story?" Dakin cooed, enticing the older man.

"Aw sir please not poetry, anything but poetry!" Timms whined which earned a few chuckles from the other boys.

"If I had something to hit you with boy-" Hector started with a hard glare but Irwin interrupted.

"Alright Hector, surely what we are about to do is much more important!" Irwin smiled wickedly as he finished.

"Well we're important!"

"We're the reason you're here!"

"That definitely means us!"

Rudge, Akthar and Crowther chorused. Hector was about to explode but Irwin placed his hand on Hector's shoulder and whispered something the boys couldn't hear in his ear. Hector grinned and lifted an old, lit oil lamp they still used in the mines, he'd been hiding behind his back. He started to slowly swing the flickering light side to side to see if any of the boys' gaze would follow without intentionally drawing attention to it. Timms, Crowther, Rudge and Lockwood caught sight but Dakin, Scripps and Akthar knew better and looked away. Posner was quite dumbfounded but was watching Dakin so the light had no affect.

Hector yawned as Irwin looked a little panic stricken, "my boys, you've made me rather tired watching you run about, how are you not warn out yourselves?" Hector asked eyeing Irwin as he did so, as if he wanted his fellow teacher to follow along. Lockwood groaned a response but had suddenly become a zombie. Dakin noted and hit Scripps' arm but he'd already picked up on Hector's eagerness too, nodding his head as a reply to Dakin's contact without drawing attention, neither looking up from the sheets. However, Hector and Irwin did not seem to be focused on the 'smarter' boys, at least not for the moment. But by this point the four boys who had followed the light had become rather lethargic, barely being able to keep their eyes open.

"I see the essence is already doing it's job!" Irwin muttered but Posner heard him.

"Sorry sir, what was that about essence?" Posner asked still confused. Dakin's eyes widened, but he didn't move, neither did Scripps.

"You drugging us sir?" Akthar choked.

"No of course not!" Hector dismissed but continued, "the flickering light of the candle is supposed to make you sleepy. I just thought with such an early morning you'd all want a good nights rest! I wanted to help!" Hector finished innocently. Dakin and Scripps trying their best not to laugh at the absurdity of what had been said, but Timms yawned taking away some attention. Although at this point, Akthar and Posner had fallen victim to their teacher's trap as they had looked at the light, their eyes beginning to drop.

"Two left!" Irwin whispered under his breath.

"Come now you two, what is the harm in trying this?" Hector said encouragingly. Scripps shaking his head with a small smile, he was annoyed with himself for not realising until now why Hector had forced himself onto the trip, his gaze remained on the sheets as he thought. Dakin's gaze however was firmly on Irwin, again. The boy trying to figure out whether Irwin knew why Hector was doing this, surely with all the smirking and whispering he had to. But if he knew then why was he letting Hector play out his 'sick' fantasy? Had Irwin been bribed or was Hector blackmailing him? Or was it possible that Irwin wanted this too? Similar thoughts passed through both boys' mind, so much so that Scripps turned back to Dakin, raising his eyebrows an indication they'd both come to understand over the years.

"Jesus, can you two do nothing without consulting each other first?" Irwin commented with some irritation looking at the both of them, causing the two to look at Irwin, both a little surprised at his outburst. Hector quickly, yet subtly moved further towards the two boys, lamp high in hand.

"Aw sir, you jealous?" Dakin cooed again as he slicked his hair back, Scripps smug and mumbling a snarky reply under his breath that no one else herd.

"My best two boys, won't you take a wise old fool's advice?" Hector stated, making sure that when the two looked at him, their eyes would catch the flickering light. And is if by magic, Scripps' face fell, his eyes glazed over, all traces of the previous smile gone and Dakin fell back with a moan as they laid eyes upon their long standing teacher. All the boys now in the teachers trance, a click of Hector's fingers and they were all sound asleep. Most falling into incredibly awkward positions, but that was something the teachers were about to change anyways.

"It worked, you actually did it Hector!" Irwin rejoiced as he made the first advance. Heading over to the edge of the bed consisting of the now sleeping Dakin, Scripps, Lockwood and Posner, alongside his fellow teacher.

"Seriously Irwin, do you really have such little faith in me?" Hector questioned licking his lips a little as he kept his gaze upon the boys in the bed.

"No, no of course not! I shouldn't have doubted you. Now it's time for some fun!" Irwin exclaimed with pure excitement, rubbing his sweating hands together, as he made his way to Dakin. Irwin pushed a strand of Dakin's hair that had fallen free out of the way and stroked the younger's face. "How can someone look even more beautiful when asleep?" Irwin continued now breathless, as if with a loss for words.

Hector smiled, 'I like it when you are asleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware' he simply stated, Irwin hummed in content, not taking his eyes off of Dakin. Timms snored rather loudly, almost ruining the mood.

"That's very beautiful, I haven't herd that before, the boys haven't used it either, who is that?" Irwin asked, although not particularly interested.

"Me. But I'm sure someone worthy of note will have said it before me and someone important will say it after me too." Hector replied with a sad smile, as he made way to turn off the light.

"Wait, do you not think we should make them comfortable first, whilst we can see?" Irwin questioned a little shyly but Hector nodded in agreement. Irwin clambered over Dakin about to move Scripps, but Hector sucked in a breath. Irwin turned to face Hector, clearly unimpressed. "What is it?" Irwin mumbled annoyed.

"Do you not think we should take a photograph? They all look, rather splendid!" Hector stated quietly, frowning as he did so.

But Irwin was fizzing, unable to control his temper as he spoke, "Hector, are you out of your mind? As if what we're doing isn't risky enough and you want to take a photograph?" Hector looked down, but had a hold of Scripps camera. Irwin sighed but moved out of the way nonetheless. "If someone finds that picture, I am denying any involvement!" Irwin huffed as he scratched his chin.

Hector chuckled, "I was thinking we could surprise the boys with some of the photos in their final assembly!" Irwin smiled at that and nodded.

Once Hector had his photographs, Irwin dashed back over to Dakin's side. Hurriedly and carelessly shoving Scripps to the side, who groaned in his sleep.

"Be gentle. We don't want them to know, neither do we want Totty knowing." Hector stated as he rolled up his sleeves walking over to the same bed. Irwin was now furiously attempting to remove Dakin's clothes, so rough the boy was almost whimpering.

"IRWIN! Be gentle. Can't risk any of them waking!" Hector scolded, Irwin grunted as he started to get to work. Hector huffed as he clambered to Scripps, Irwin looked over with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? Fuck someone else! The bed will break with both of us-ah!" Irwin panted. Dakin a moaning mess beneath him, although still asleep, he seemed to be having as good a time as Irwin. Hector was irritated now, not only had he been deprived of his favourite boy for the night, but now he couldn't even have his second favourite first. And although Hector was known for being a man of many words, this time he had none. Hector obliged with Irwin's request as he'd have all the boys to himself the next night in Whitby.

Irwin well and truly fucked himself and Dakin stupid, Hector had been through Crowther and Akthar by the time Irwin had finished three rides. Dakin was a sweaty, panting, squirming mess, loosely holding the sheets and Scripps' hand. Hector awed at the sight, even a little sorry that he'd be breaking it up. So he took a photograph and let Irwin sort himself out as he finished the night with Scripps who although still asleep, arguably groaned in pain rather than pleasure. Irwin also decided to pat down the others, with a wet towel so if the others 'leaked' through the night the other boys wouldn't think it odd, likely just sweat.

"Until the morning boys, sleep well!" Hector practically sang, overcome with emotion from his high. Irwin smiled at the crumpled forms of the boys on the beds, knowing when he awoke in a few hours the same scene would greet him.

Both Hector and Irwin entered the boys room just before seven, only a few hours after they had left. The boys were still in the same awkward positions the teachers had left them in. Meaning not only had Hector's hypnotism worked, but it was still in affect. So with a click of Hector's fingers and a shout from Irwin of "BOYS!" at the same time, the boys awakened starting to move slowly and groaning as they turned to face their teachers by the door.

"Sir?" Rudge asked rather groggily.

"Sir we had alarms set!" Akthar stated with some annoyance rubbing his eyes. However the smile on both Irwin and Hector's face faded as they watched Scripps and Dakin share a knowing, yet worried glance.

"We just wanted to be sure you were up! Get everything ready we'll be leaving at eight!" Hector commanded with a kindness.

Scripps rolled his eyes to Heaven as he sat up with a hiss as the teachers left the room. Dakin stared after them and waited a moment, "you alright?" Dakin whispered not wanting the others to hear as they started getting ready for the day. (Apart from Timms who slumped back onto the bed after the two teachers had left.)

"Yeah, pretty sore and wet in the downstairs department! And for some strange reason I don't think it's sweat, considering I don't remember falling asleep last night!" Scripps stated with a huff.

Dakin smirked but replied seriously, "because you don't remember falling asleep that means something happened? I'm the same though. Not sure how to feel about it yet." But before Scripps could answer, Timms started to move, aka he rolled over to where Akthar and Crowther had slept.

"Aw which one of you pissed the bed?" Timms shouted, rather quickly getting himself off the bed and dusting himself down (like that was going to make any difference). Crowther looked a little embarrassed and Akthar kept his head down.

However it was Lockwood who responded with a wicked grin "who said it was piss?" but only Rudge laughed. Scripps raised his eyebrows again and Dakin nodded. Posner knew something was up as Scripps and Dakin were sharing too many a glance.

"What's up with you two? Not get enough sleep, because you're both so unbelievably excited?" Posner asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Scripps smiled as he folded his arms and looked down, mumbling a 'clearly' under his breath. But Dakin realised then, that he needed to keep up appearances, no matter what had happened the previous night. A normal facade was necessary, no matter how hard it might be. 

"Hit the nail on the head Pos!" Dakin stated rather over-dramatically, ruffling Posner's hair as he stood up. As he did so however his trousers fell to the ground and everyone could quite clearly see how wet he was. Scripps put a hand to his head and sighed 'so much for keeping that quiet'.

An hour had passed and the boys had more or less forgotten Dakin's ordeal and were all packed up and ready to go, Hector, Totty and Irwin already in the front of the mini bus. The boys jumped in the back, Crowther, Akthar, Scripps and Dakin lagging behind a little so took the seats closest to the front, exactly where they wanted to be. Both Scripps and Dakin grunted as they got into the van taking the first seats available, a double seat next to a singly seated Posner, Scripps groaning again as he sat down.

"Do you want to make any more noise Scripps? For the love of God don't tell me you feel sick-" Totty started but didn't finish as she gagged.

"Should be alright Miss, just a little sore!" Scripps replied, Dakin sucking in a breath at what Scripps had said. Dakin hit Scripps' arm with a smile, an indication he was proud of the boy for being so bold. 

"The bed wasn't that bad!" Posner exclaimed as Lockwood made a joke about preparing Scripps for the 'holy' day they had ahead at the two ruins.

"Mph just tired!" Scripps practically whispered as he laid his head back against the headrest. Dakin slithered an arm behind Scripps' neck, pulling him closer with the comforting gesture, Posner's mouth agape with jealously. But Hector had herd Scripps, he risked a glance at Irwin who motioned for Hector to click his fingers, he'd also herd the boy then. Totty was rather confused but dismissed it as a 'man' or 'driving' thing. 

So, Hector did exactly that and the boys fell silent, "Scripps if you're so tired then go to sleep. We have some time before we arrive at Fountains. The same goes for the rest of you!" Hector more or less commanded but spoke with such a sickly sweet tone that Totty tutted. Yet before Hector had finished Scripps was conked out on Dakin's shoulder. The other boys dropping too.

"Boys we're here!" Irwin stated loudly, as the bus pulled up into the car park of their first stop, Hector clicked his fingers and the boys slowly came too with moans and groans. All except for Scripps and Posner, who were now facing each other and hand in hand. Dakin uncoiled his dead arm and smiled at how peaceful his best friend looked not even a few hours after-he gulped turning his head away. They weren't certain of what happened, yet. Dakin shoved gently at Scripps's shoulder, but he merely moaned and was that whimper? Posner gripped Scripps' hand more tightly after that, the former seeming to settle again. Dakin taken aback by the action.

"The catholic boy and the the gay jew, who knew?" all the others giggling like school girls at Rudge's comment.

"Wonderful poetry Rudge but we need to get a move on if we are to see Riveualx later today too!" Hector huffed, as Irwin got out the front of the van and opened the back door. He indicated for the others boys to get out, but until their friends were awake no one was moving. Hector was about to click his fingers again, but Irwin raised his hand and beckoned Hector, not sure whether this was an effect of anything they'd done the previous night. Considering one of the boys still asleep had been fucked and the other hadn't been touched, it was difficult to guess.

Totty started making a fuss now, "what on earth is the mater? Oh." She stayed quiet seeing the state of the boys, not wanting any part of waking them she got out and stretched her legs.

"Sir, you can't break up true love!" Crowther chuckled along with some of the others.

Irwin rather irritated now sighed, "well what else would you like me to do? Hm?" He was in the back with them, hovering in front of Scripps gripping the poor boy's shoulders. Hector bent in front of Posner, Dakin inwardly sighing with relief, if it had been the other way around he wasn't sure how Scripps would have reacted when he woke.

But with Dakin currently being no help to his best friend, decided he would see what their hand situation was. He hid himself between the two seats and both teachers, only the other boys able to see him. They chuckled but Dakin put a finger over his mouth so they'd keep their mouths shut. Dakin saw it as his duty to do this him being the closest to both boys, he gently tugged on both of their clasped hands. Posner loosened his grip and moaned, the pair were still holding hands but very, very loosely.

"And what do you think you're doing, Dakin?" Hector asked with some malice, bringing the boy on the floor to Irwin's attention, the others pretending they hadn't seen him either.

"You wanting a piece of the action?" Timms asked with a mischievous grin. Dakin smirked as he stood up, but kicked the two sleeping boys hands as he did so. The two startled awake, gasping and bolting up, even startling the teachers who took a step back.

"Sir?" Posner asked groggily. Whilst Scripps got a hold of himself putting his head in his hands, Dakin was right by his side as Scripps caught his breath.

"Alright mate?" Dakin muttered as he consoled Scripps, who nodded lifting his head to look at his friend. Dakin stood and offered his hand out which Scripps took with a grim smile.

Scripps replied with his usual sarcasm, "will be when you tell me what happened!" standing up and meeting Dakin's worried glance with raised eyebrows.

"Ugh, a little help?" Posner dramatically interrupted the others silent conversation. Scripps rolled his eyes as both he and Dakin turned to help Posner up and out of the van.

"Not here, too many eyes and ears! Lunch." Dakin whispered in Scripps' ear, as they exited the van, Scripps nodded indicating he'd heard.

"Ooo planning a threesome are we?" Lockwood asked as he wrapped both his arms around the pair's shoulders wiggling his eyebrows, as they walked toward the visitor's centre. Everyone smiling including Irwin and Hector who both heaved a sigh of relief.

Lunchtime and the boys had run about the ruins, the teachers gave a quick tour but Hector knew he couldn't keep up with their pace so had started setting up the picnic they had brought along with them. Totty also staying with him, as Irwin had them in hand. They were situated near the mill, so the abbey was in view bathed in all it's glory. But once the boys had picked up their lunch they decided to sit elsewhere in the grounds, so the teachers couldn't hear them. Worrying Irwin and Hector a little, but neither showed it or said anything. Dakin, Scripps and Posner sat away from the others at first, Scripps leaning against the ruin of the infirmary wall the other two sat surrounding him.

"Tell me everything that happened earlier then!" Scripps more or less demanded, although he was grinning. So Dakin quickly rattled through what had happened on the bus, or at least the very little he knew about and could remember. Dakin didn't look up from the grass he was pulling as he spoke until he herd a gentle snore. Scripps was asleep and so was Posner. Scripps had his arm cushioning his head from the wall, with his other around Posner's shoulder, who's head was in Scripps' lap.

"Oh this is so much better than what we thought you guys were doing!" One of the other boys chuckled as they all peeped around the corner. Dakin rolled his eyes, not realising anyone else had been there, and at the fact that it must have looked like he was talking to himself to anyone passing by. So annoyed with both himself and the other two, Dakin pulled at Scripps ankle tightly, who indecently bolted awake. Posner however remained quite content, Scripps saw Dakin and smacked him one.

"What was that for?" he grumbled folding his arms as he leaned back against the wall, getting comfortable. In doing so, realising the rest of his audience, as well as the missing member content in his lap. "God give me strength!" Scripps complained, throwing his head back against the wall.

"Christ compels you with the power of the boner!" Rudge grinned, Scripps would've hit him if he could reach the bastard. 

"You alright though?" Akthar asked, seeing that Dakin had remained serious throughout the jokes. Scripps opened his mouth, but before he could say something Dakin answered for him.

"We all need to talk!" Dakin spoke with a seriousness that no one other than Scripps had herd before. "And might be best whilst Pos is asleep, don't want the poor thing worrying about any of this!" Dakin continued with the same seriousness. So everyone else sat down as Scripps sat up, back still leaning against the wall but making sure Posner was comfortable. Some of the boys noticed the action, smiling and nodding to show he was doing the right thing.

"So you think he's fucked us all?" Crowther asked just to confirm what Dakin had said in his little speech.

"I think he fucked everyone he offers lifts too! Not sure about the rest of you." Dakin sadly reaffirmed.

"He might try us tonight though?" Lockwood suggested a little concerned.

"Maybe, but I think there's a reason that he had a go with us first!" Scripps answered grimly.

"Surely-" Rudge started but didn't finish 

"To see if we'd sprag!" Akthar finished Scripps' thought.

"Would explain a lot." Timms sadly smiled at Dakin, no doubt a recognition of the events earlier in the day without actually acknowledging them.

"But how'd he do it?" Posner asked sleep still prevalent in his voice.

"Aw Pos, how long you been awake?" Scripps asked gently, helping the younger to sit up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Posner remained firmly in Scripps' lap, neither intending to move.

"BOYS! Where the hell are they?" Hector shouted from a distance.

"Over here!" Irwin shouted from the window behind the boys, making them all look up.

Shit.


	2. Those Damn Consquences

Scripps bolted awake, sitting upright trying to focus on something, anything so he could control his breathing. Even after twenty years, he still feared waking up to one of his teachers doing something unspeakable to him or his classmates. It was too dark in the room to focus on one specific thing, and Scripps' mind was going back in time- 

"It's alright, you're okay. Hector's gone!" Scripps husband whispered calmly in his ear. Scripps jumped at the sudden sound, but when he realised it was David, Scripps buckled. He normally would turn it back around as to why Posner was awake, but he couldn't. That nightmare had been the worst yet. Don buried himself into his husband's chest, as he sobbed. Taking Posner a little by surprise but he held Scripps tight, making himself an anchor for his distressed husband.

"S-sorry!" Scripps mumbled as he emerged from Posner's firm grip. However he was avoiding all eye contact, the sheets clearly much more interesting. 

"Nothing to be sorry for love, I take it was the same dream?" David asked with the same softness he had when Scripps had first awoke. Donald nodded, still not looking up at his partner. He was too afraid of admitting aloud, as if doing so would bring Hector back to life. So Posner started to stroke though Scripps hair, still keeping the poor man at ease as Pos slowly and gently lifted his chin until his Scrippsy was looking him in the eyes, but he was trembling. The poor bastard had unshed tears still brimming his eyes, he was pouting and barely able to speak. It broke David to see his husband in such a state. 

"Hector can never hurt you again, you hear me?" Posner said with the same seriousness he had when he'd asked him to move in with him. That memory made Scripps smile, but he came back to reality at the call of Posner's long standing nickname.

"It-it wasn't Hector-" Scripps managed, turning his attention back to the sheets. 

Posner was taken aback, and before his brain could really process any emotion for himself, never mind his husband. He questioned "then who?" his mind racing a million miles an hour as to who could have hurt Don, even if only in a dream. But then a wave of realisation hit him and he sucked in a breath at the thought.

"N-not me, s-surely?" David continued with a whisper, flabbergasted by the idea. But dreams could be a sick mind game that Scripps was all too familiar with. Scripps looked up at that, hurt that Pos would say such a thing. His hesitation however only heightened Posner's sense he was right. Yet Scripps reached out and held Posner's hands tightly.

"No, no of course not love!" Donald spoke with much more confidence, as if a reassurance for David. He still couldn't meet his husband's eyes though, it was as if he was ashamed and embarrassed. And even though Posner was eyeing Scripps with a curiosity, he didn't want to question Scrippsy and make his night even more traumatic, but at the same time he couldn't stand by and watch his dear husband suffer like this. Pos racked his brain, no one he was aware of had been in touch from school. Not even Dakin or Totty. Hector had been dead almost twenty years and-

"Irwin. Was it him?" David questioned softly. Scripps' head bolted up and he frowned a little confused.

"How did you-" Don started but Posner interrupted continuing his trail of thought, before his husband could finish.

"Process of elimination. We were also watching that show on the Reformation last night!" Posner chuckled, he knew he shouldn't. But of all the bloody things that should have been a red flag.

Scripps smiled, a sad smile, but still a smile. "Of course you would figure it out. You always were smarter than me!" Scripps said, sounding more like himself. Which of course made his mind wonder elsewhere, although weirdly nowhere dark, even after the night's earlier escapade. He thought of the time he and his husband had performed the ending of Brief Encounter for the class for the first time. The time when he'd dueted Gracie Field's 'Sing As We Go' with Pos, probably a reason it was one of his favourites, although he'd never admit it. And finally the moment he'd entered the school knowing he and all his classmates were going to Oxford and Cambridge. Even though all of those memories were slightly tainted, he could still look back with a fondness. As after all that was how he and his now husband had grown close, even though he hadn't realised it at the time. 

"Tea?" Posner asked quietly, not wanting to startle Scripps from his thoughts, who smiled and nodded. David offered out his hand and Don took it gently. 

Venturing further into their apartment would quell most thoughts of the night. So the happily married couple grabbed a cuppa and settled down enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra little one shot I guess, is to lower the blow of the previous chapter, I suppose. I know this whole thing is pretty dark and know this will be for an acquired taste I guess. But I hope people have enjoyed, or rather appreciated the concept behind what I've written. Was something I was questioning to post, but I have I think more so to raise awareness of some of the issues addressed. (If people do indeed think this is too much then please feel free to let me know!)


End file.
